Does Sai Have a Social Life?
by AshMash
Summary: Does Sai Have a Social Life? Well thats what Lee, Kiba and Naruto want to find out!
1. Lee, Kiba and Naruto

This is my first story so it may not be that great but give me feedback so i can make my stories better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yes, it was exactly two'o' clock time to report back to Kiba and Lee.

Naruto had been watching and spying on him for too long. And as for him all he was doing was painting, yes he was a very boring guy. Some people say he doesn't have a social life, well that's what Naruto, Lee and Kiba wanted to find out. As Naruto returned to the hideout (Which was a GIANT underground hole akamaru dug up),

Kiba asked "So Naruto did you find out anything?"

Naruto answered "No"

As he said that Lee was nodding his head

Lee said "We aren't going to find out anything if we don't capture him"

They both looked at Lee. Lee was right. So had they come to the conclusion Sai does not have a social life. NO! He couldn't just paint as his social life. So they came up with another plan. Called plan G this would be there 7th plan.

By now it was Three' o'clock and they were all hiding behind the bush outside Sais house.

Lee Said "Sooo Boring"

Hours past and they were all asleep when BANG! They woke up to see Sai was leaving the house and that it was the front door that was slamming shut. Now would things start to get a bit interesting?

So they followed Sai, Kiba and akamaru were watching down on him from up in the trees, Lee was jumping on top of buildings and Naruto was standing behind trees and poles and whenever Sai made a move he would go to the next tree or pole.

As their eyes were right open watching Sai they saw him going into a........

Food Market? Well that wasn't very interesting!

But as they were admitting defeat and that all their hopes of finding Sais social life had gone they saw Sai walk out of the Food Market.

But Wait! He was not heading home yet what was he going to do now?

He then walked into a clothing store so he was finally going to get a new top? This was crucial information so Naruto and Lee were going to move in while Kiba and Akamaru kept watch.

Naruto hid in one of those movable clothing racks. While Lee hid in a vent (No one knows how Lee gets into those hard to reach places so fast) Anyway all that was important was that Sai was on the move. Naruto looked ridiculous walking round in the rack. Lee was sure that Sai would notice but to his surprise he didn't.

He was in the shoes section, so he wasn't going to change his top after all? Lee and Naruto were getting even more bored because Sai was just staring at two pairs of identical shoes wonder which one to get. After about half an hour Sai left the shop and this time he was head for the art store. They all knew what Sai wanted in the art store so they did not bother to go in.

Then was this defiantly what they had been waiting for? No he couldn't be? NO NO! they all thought.

Sai was walking into a....

Cafe?

Wow wow this was just getting too weird for them. Sai Drunk Coffee? Sai drinking coffee NO WAY!

But no they were all watching what Sai was ordering and this time Naruto was in the Cafe sitting at one of the tables with a newspaper that was covering him, Kiba was walking up and down the cafe walking with Akamaru and Lee was again in the air vent (He must love confined spaces).

Then the most amazing thing happened, Sai was talking to the girl at the counter! Oh wait they all thought that was the only was he could order the coffee. Well he got the coffee and then left the café.

Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru all dashed out on to the street to see what Sais next move would be.

They all were walking in a group talking about what their next move would be.

Lee Said "What should we do? We know Sai has some kind of social life now"

Naruto said "We should keep on following him and see what he will do next!"

Kiba Agreed with Naruto so they were going to keep on spying on Sai then.

Sai was walking towards a restaurant. Then something caught Narutos eye "was that that no!"

Kiba and Lee saw what Naruto saw too.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Neji were all waiting outside the restaurant!

Lee and Narutos heads nearly fell off as all of them were walking into the restaurant.

They looked at Kiba who had a worried face while looking at his watch.

Kiba Said "Umm Sorry guys i have to go it's an important matter!"

So they saw Kiba and Akamaru run off Lee and Naruto were left on their own. Then on their faces they both had a smirk. They went down to the restaurant and asked for a table at the back for two. The lady at the restaurant had a confused face then Naruto and Lee looked at each other they knew exactly what she was thinking. So as they got a table at the back they sat down and watched on what was happening with Sai and all the people who were with him (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Neji)

Well here's how the order went.

Sakura sat next to Sai

Tenten sat next to Neji

And poor Hinata was sitting on her own until a 6th person came in to the restaurant.

No he betrayed them it was Kiba.

TO BE COUNTINUED NEXT CHAPTER...........

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Please Give me your feedback thanks!


	2. The Race Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if it did that would be a different story...But i don't...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What was this!

No It couldn't be!

Kiba had been betraying them all along? No Kiba was there friend he wouldn't like lie to them. Would he?

It makes no sense Kiba had always been loyal. Should they go up and ask him what was going on? Because right now Naruto and Lee looked like two totally clueless guys sitting in a restaurant.

Then as the two immature boys were staring at the table were everyone was Kiba noticed them and went to their table.

*Kiba* Guys! What are you doing here? I thought you left after I went.

*Lee* you lied to us Kiba we are not going to be your friends and more *Lee turns he head in the opposite direction*

*Naruto* Yeah Kiba what are you doing at the restaurant?

*Kiba* Do you REALLY want to know.....

*Kiba* I was at the restaurant because......

*Lee and Naruto's eyes lighting up*

*Kiba* because I am on a date with Hinata... And i forgot to tell you i would have told you sooner but i didn't want to mess up our plans for the day so i played along with you.

*Naruto* So you knew that Sai had a social life all along?

*Kiba* Yeah kinda but i knew if i told you, you guys would ask how know

*Naruto* How did you know*

*Kiba* Well let's see... Oh yeah i remember now... i knew Sai had a social life ever since he asked me to join him on a date it would just be me and Hinata, Tenten and Neji and Sai and Sakura.

So i knew Sai must have a social life if he wanted to go on a date.

* Naruto* Oh ok..... so what do we do now? Why didn't you ask me to join in with your date thingy.

*Kiba* Because Naruto you need a date... if you really want to go on a date you have to find a girl.

*Naruto* Oh.... *Smirk* so if i go and get a gril now i can join in...

*Kiba* I guess soo... But you would have to find one now....

* Naruto Jumps up and leaves the restaurant*

*Kiba* So Lee what are you going to do?

*Lee* I am unsure of an answer....

*Kiba * why don't you join us?

*Lee* i thought you needed a date?

*Kiba* Naa Naruto just needs a date because i wanted to see whether he could actually find one.

*Both Laugh*

*Lee* so do you think he will find one?*

*Kiba* i am unsure very unsure but it would be lucky if he does...

WILL NARUTO FIND A DATE? AND WHO WOULD IT BE?

TO BE COUNTINUED NEXT CHAPTER...........

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Please Give me your feedback thanks!


End file.
